


I just wanted you to watch me dissolve, slowly In a pool full of your love

by remus (RHODONlTE)



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHODONlTE/pseuds/remus
Summary: Seungjun held hyojins hand as they ran across the sunlit dewy fields, he could feel the others' hearts in his hand, young and alive like a heartbeat, a laugh catching in his throat, a midsummer night goodbye, somethingreal.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I just wanted you to watch me dissolve, slowly In a pool full of your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazzys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/gifts).



> from that sensory prompt thing:
> 
> -raindrops on eyelashes  
> -fingertips smudged in blue ink  
> -the tender ache when u press against bruises  
> -the smell of cologne on warm skin 
> 
> idk enjoy this weird brain mush thing i might delete this idk

they were running, leaping over the vast fields covering their hometown like soft dust settling on the surface of a cupboard.  
they felt free, free like a bird that's left its nest for the first time, that kind of confidence that swells in your chest and lets you skip some seconds as you hold your breath because everything feels so full.  
Seungjun held hyojins hand as they ran across the sunlit dewy fields, he could feel the others' hearts in his hand, young and alive like a heartbeat, a laugh catching in his throat, a midsummer night goodbye, something _real. ___

__The wheat brushes against their calves, soft and paintbrush like, makes them feel like they are the sun, like they are pure art just flying through the world.  
It's hot and they're both sweaty, both breathless, as they continue running and running, hand in hand and neither of them want to stop despite their breath burning their lungs like cheap vodka sliding down their throat. but hyojins long legs get the best of them and he trips, can't stop it and just lets his whole body hit the ground, pulling seungjun with him, the two of them landing in warm damp grass.  
Hyojin laughs and sits upright, pulling seungjun with him, he can see the others face, warm and happy, smiling at him, eyes only regarding _him _and he feels like he could crush the entire world in his palms like an empty can of beer.  
Seungjun tugs at his shirt to pull him closer and he can smell his cologne, soft and sharp at the same time, as much himself as the way his lips curve around a spiteful joke, but so much sweeter from where the sun heated up his skin, where his sweat has mixed with the sweetness.  
Seungjun brings his hand up to wipe hyojins sweaty hair out of his face and he can make out the leftover smudges from their art lesson on his hands, soft blue ink conquering the lines in his fingerprints, spreading like the directions of a map, endless and confusing but clear at the same time.  
He halts for a moment, just admiring the way the sunlight catches itself in seungjuns eyes, painting a picture only for his heart to encase and hyojin wants to revel endlessly in this seemingly timeless moment, but then there's a crash. The sky rumbles and rain breaks out, pressing down on them suddenly and fast, but it feels comfortable and safe, because it's so warm and they have each other's presence, so it's just a soft summer night storm greeting them. ___ _

____Seungjuns hand lets go from where he gripped hyojins shirt from the fall, and wanders down to the purple blooming bruise on his knee, dances over it like its made out of glass, gently caressing it like its something precious. the ache from where the soft pads of seungjuns fingers press down on his bruise feels oddly familiar, like a physical manifestation of the ache he feels in his heart for every season he falls apart.  
And seungjun looks up to hyojin, looks up through his eyelashes and hyojin can see raindrops on them, catching themselves and falling down his cheeks like he's crying, always disconnecting and reconnecting like they're making up their own story. he almost actually stars to cry, because this moment, this picture, is just too beautiful to be real, and all he ever wanted to do was to feel this safe, this warm with anyone, and right here, in this field with seungjun caught in a summer thunderstorm, he feels so right as if he was written into this, given a purpose just to capture this moment with his own eyes._ _ _ _


End file.
